


The Barista and the Bear Cub

by akurtbastiantoholdonto



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akurtbastiantoholdonto/pseuds/akurtbastiantoholdonto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Adam never met Kurt and works at a coffee shop, Kurtbastian are dating, and Kurt, Bas, and Dave share an apartment. Dave has a crush on a barista (Adam)  that works near his college. Written for tumblr user Kinneylicious's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Barista and the Bear Cub

“I don’t know why you insist we go here every week, I told you, Coffee Haus, around the corner has much better coffee.”

“I just like it here, Sebastian. Let it go.” Dave glared at him from across the wooden table.  They sat in a small coffee shop across from NYU.  Newspaper clippings covered the walls and the quiet murmur of conversation was broken whenever the doorbell rang as a costumer escaped the raging wind outside.

“Fine, but why in this weather? We could’ve just went down to the cafeteria.” Sebastian stated, referencing the small café that was attached to NYU’s library.

“No, we couldn’t. Just drop it.” Dave glanced around the store, eyeing the couple sitting at a table adjacent to theirs.  Looking up to see Sebastian had raised an eyebrow and was waiting for him to explain himself, he sighed. “Fine, I like one of the baristas.” Dave ducked his head, a blush rising in his cheeks.

Sebastian leaned back against his chair. “Ah, the truth comes out. Little Karofsky’s got a crush. How sweet.” He teased. “Tell me, have you thrown an iced beverage in his face? I heard that is a great way to get a guy’s attention.”  He smirked.

“Oh really? How did that work out for you?” Dave bit back.

“Well, I am dating Kurt, so I guess it sort of worked.” Sebastian grinned.

“Whatever.” Dave rolled his eyes. “I’m still surprised he forgave you for blinding his boyfriend.”

“Forgave and forgot, my friend. Do you want me to get us a refill? It looks like we might be here a while longer, Ms. Starget wasn’t kidding around when she said she would hate us by the end of the term.” He waved his hand at the pile of homework sitting in front of them.

Dave glanced over at the counter. “Actually, I think I will get it.” He said, noticing who was working at the counter.

“Yeah you will.” Sebastian said suggestively, following Dave’s eyes to the blond barista working at the counter.

“Oh shut up.”

David got up and walked over to the counter, dropping their empty cups into the trash. 

“Hello!” The barista said, flashing a smile at Dave. “What will it be? We have a special on the hot chocolate.”

“I will take two of those then.” Dave said, smiling, and handing over his card.

The barista, or ‘Adam’ as Dave remembered from catching sight of his name tag a few weeks ago when he first found the coffee shop, punched in some numbers on his cash register before handing back the card. Dave started to drift back into his memory, remembering that day, when Adam’s voice brought him back.

“Crazy weather we are having.” Adam stated. “I am glad I don’t have to work outside.”

“You and me both.” Dave agreed. “I can’t wait for the nice weather to begin, I have been hoping to get my football team together to practice before the season starts.”

“Ah, American football? I keep forgetting football is called soccer here.” Adam laughed. “I haven’t gotten around to seeing any of the games yet, the rules confused me the last time I tried to watch a game on the telly.”

“Well maybe I can explain it to you sometime.” Dave said, not thinking.  “I mean, well, I didn’t, um-“

“Maybe you can.” Adam said, winking at him. “Your hot chocolate is ready.” Adam handed Dave the two cups, along with a slip of paper. “Adam motioned to it. “My number, in case you do want to take the time to teach a bloke like me about your strange American football.”

Dave stared at the paper for a second, stunned. “Um, thank you.” He smiled at Adam. “I will call you.”  He walked back to his and Sebastian’s table in a daze.

“And he returns victorious!” Sebastian smirked. “Way to go tiger. Almost thought you were going to pass out there halfway through, but you proved me wrong.”

“Asshole.” Dave grinned. “Got his number.”

“Well would you look at that. You might not be living with me and Kurt for the rest of your life after all. Make sure to write us though, Kurt gets worried when you don’t call home. Remember, you are always welcome here on holidays.” Sebastian said, acting like a doting father.

Dave shoved his arm. “God, you are over dramatic. I just told him I would explain to him the rules of American football.”

“How does he not know American football?”

“He’s British. It’s forgivable that he doesn’t understand It.”   
“Got a thing for Doctor Who now do we?” Sebastian grinned. “Well, you could do worse. Come on, let’s finish up this homework then head back to the apartment. Kurt wants us to try out some new recipe.”

\--

“Kurt! We are home!” Sebastian called, closing the door behind Dave.  Kurt poked his head out of the kitchen.

“In here. Dave, do you think you can set the table?” He asked.

“Sure thing, Fancy.” Dave walked past the aproned Kurt into their small kitchen, taking some plates out of the cupboard and walking out to set them on the dining table.

Sebastian leaned up against the doorway. “Davey here got himself a date.”

“WHAT?” Kurt shouted. He ran out to the table and grabbed Dave’s hands. “You got a date? Who? When? David that is so exciting!” He started jumping up and down.

“Whoa, calm down there. It isn’t a date.” Dave assured.

“Oh come on, that barista was practically drooling when you walked away.” Sebastian said.

“He was not.”

“Okay, maybe he wasn’t, but that is not the point. You have a chance with this guy, I won’t let you mess it up.  He definitely meant he wanted to go on a date with you.”

Kurt looked between the two of them. “Well, what is his name at least?”

“Adam, he works at the coffee shop across from NYU’s library.”

“Adam huh? I am sure he is gorgeous, and if I happen to be craving a coffee when I leave from study group tomorrow, well, you know.” Kurt winked at Dave.

“Please try to be subtle.” Dave groaned, thinking of the last time Kurt tried to check out a possible date for Dave. It had ended with Sebastian half naked on a table and Kurt in a latex body suit. He really didn’t want a repeat of that.  (Though Sebastian had wanted to try out the body suit for other reasons. Dave stayed at a friend’s house that night.)

“I will do my best.” Kurt promised. “Okay, let’s finish getting dinner ready then you can tell me all about ‘Adam’.” Kurt put extra emphasis on the name.

\--

That evening they enjoyed a delicious chicken, which they both assured Kurt was the best they had ever tasted, and Kurt drilled Dave on what he knew about Adam, before they retired to the couch with a bottle of wine to watch a movie, later heading off to their separate beds.

\--

After they were behind closed doors Kurt turned to his boyfriend. “Do you think it will go well?”

“Of course, Dear,” Sebastian mumbled near Kurt’s neck. “Don’t worry about it. Dave’s a big boy now.”

“I know, but look how it went last time?” Kurt said, a little breathless as Sebastian nibbled at his neck.

“Babe, last time it went south ‘cause you thought meddling was a good idea. Just don’t meddle this time and it will go great. Now come on, you are killing me in those pants right now.”

\--

Adam woke up to a shrill ring coming from his nightstand. Blinking his eyes open he dragged his hand across the nightstand, trying to grab his phone. Succeeding finally, he peered at the unknown number in front of him. He pressed the accept button and held the phone to his ear, trying not to fall back asleep. “Hullo?” He yawned.

“Hi, is this Adam? It’s David, um, from the coffee shop?” A voice said hesitantly though the line.

“Wha- oh, David! Hi!” Adam said, the excitement waking him up slightly.

“Yeah, hi, I was wondering, if you wanted to get coffee sometime, maybe I could explain football to you?”

“David, I work in a coffee shop.” Adam grinned, before realizing that Dave couldn’t see it. “By which I mean, I would rather do something not involving coffee.” He rushed to say.

“Oh, yeah, that makes sense. How about we go to that diner down town, Callbacks?”

“The one with the singing waiters? I would love to, I have been dying to go there, they don’t offer anything like that in Essex.”

“Essex?” Dave asked.

“My home town, it’s in England.” Adam said. “So, mm, what time would you like to go? I am free after 3pm.”

“How about we meet there at 5?” Dave suggested.

“Sounds perfect.” Adam sighed. “See you then!”

“See you then.” Dave repeated, hanging up.

Adam laid back in bed, falling back asleep with a ridiculous smile on his face.

Across town that ridiculous smile was mirrored on Dave’s face, but he quickly schooled it into a neutral expression when he heard Kurt and Sebastian getting up, for fear of them teasing him more than they already were.

Kurt stepped out into the living room first. “Hey Dave, I am going to go to the ‘library’ today, if you know what I mean.”

“As long as it doesn’t involve nudity or latex do whatever you want.” Dave rolled his eyes. “Except don’t seduce him.”

“Why would I?” Kurt asked. “I get tired enough taking care of Sebastian, I couldn’t handle another.” He stuck his tongue out at Sebastian who had walked in.

“I thought you liked it when I wore you out.” Sebastian said, kissing Kurt’s cheek and dodging the kick Kurt aimed at his legs. “So do you and Doctor Who have a date today?” He asked.

Dave blushed. “Well, yes. But I am not telling either of you about it. I want you to stay out of it as much as possible.”

“Fine,” Kurt said. “But I expect you to let me plan your wedding.”  
“Whatever you want, K.” Dave said, grateful that Kurt had to leave soon for class. As much as he loved Kurt and Sebastian, they could get on his nerves if he didn’t get time alone from them.

\--

Kurt left the library later that day and made a beeline for the nearest coffee shop. He walked in and was pleasantly surprised by the cozy atmosphere and the warm temperature that contrasted with the rain outside. He walked across the floor to the counter, where a man a little older than him was standing at the counter taking the order of a girl in front of him. After he finished seeing to what she wanted the man turned to Kurt.

“Hello, what can I do for you today?” He asked. His nametag said ‘Adam’, and Kurt knew he was in the right place.

“Well, that depends.” Kurt asked, trying to sound mysterious.

“Depends on what? The specials? We don’t really ever have specials.” Adam said, confused.

“No, not on your non-existent specials, on your intentions with David.” Kurt stared him down from under a brown newsboy cap.

“My intentions? I hardly know the guy.” Adam said, on the defensive. “Are you some creepy stalker ex-boyfriend or something?” He asked, his eyes wide.

“No, no, I’m his roommate, and your worst nightmare if you break his heart.” Kurt said. “Oh, and I‘ll have a mocha.”  
“Um, yeah… Okay.” Adam said, taking Kurt’s cash and making his mocha.

Kurt left the establishment with a delicious drink and a smile on his face. He checked the time on his phone, and decided to head down to the street market for some food for dinner.

\--

Dave spent the day worrying about what to wear. He didn’t think Sebastian would be as picky about clothes as Kurt, so he asked for his help.

“Nah, Dave, you can’t wear that! Ice road trucker is so last season.” Sebastian said, imitating Kurt.

“You do know I asked for your help, not Kurt’s right? I need to look not like a creep.”  
“Well, then you still have to change.” Sebastian said. “What about this?” Sebastian said, pulling out a blue plaid shirt and a gray t-shirt. “It isn’t quite as bad as your current ensemble, and if you are going to Callback’s it’s not like you need to wear a suit.

“Perfect, thanks Seb.” Dave said, ushering Sebastian out of the room so he could change.

Having showered and put on the clothes, he walked out of the room, to see Sebastian planted on the couch drinking a beer. He looked up when Dave waved to catch his attention. “Would you look at that? David actually knows how to clean up. You will sweep him off his feet!” Sebastian encouraged, standing up and straightening his collar. “Have fun, stay out late, try not to come early.”

“You are disgusting.” Dave said, shaking his head.

“Guilty as charged. Knock ‘em dead Tiger.” Sebastian said, ushering him out the door.

\--

Kurt was walking to his apartment from the market, carrying a bag of fresh peppers, when he heard a ring coming from his pocket.

“Hello?” He said, answering his phone.

“Hi Kurt, it seems Nancy couldn’t come in today, we are going to need you to take the evening shift.”

“Fine, I’ll be there in an hour, I have to change.” Kurt hung up, and picked up his pace. He had really wanted to get the day entire off, but Nancy’s mom had been really sick lately, so he didn’t mind taking her shift.

\--

Dave had some time before he had to be at the diner, and he was feeling a bit nervous, so he walked around the block a few times, trying to calm himself down. Sebastian had offered him a sip of whiskey, but Dave wanted his wits about him for the date. He passed by a small lady selling flowers on her front step, and picked up a daisy. He wasn’t normally a flower sort of person, but Adam struck him as the sort of person that would appreciate it.  He checked his watch and saw that it was close to the time that he should be there so he started walking the few blocks to the diner.

Dave opened the door to the diner, stepping in and looked around to see if Adam was there yet. Spotting his signature beanie a few booths over, Dave walked over to him, stopping beside his seat at the booth and smiling down at him. “Mind if I join you?”

“Wh- no, not at all, Hello!” Adam said, motioning to the booth opposite from him.

“Hi, I uh, got this for you.” Dave said bashfully, handing Adam the daisy. Adam thanked him and set it at the end of the table.

“So, American football, eh?” Adam said.

“Yeah, I guess it is pretty weird now that I think of it.”

“You don’t say?”  Adam cocked his head to the side, smiling.

“Heh, I don’t really know what to say, I’ve never been on a date before.” Dave admitted. “Uh, how are you enjoying the states?”

“Well, I have lived here for 4 years, I am going to NYADA.” Adam said. “What is good here? I have never been here before.”  
“Well, their sandwiches are pretty good, I like the Rueben.” Dave said, motioning to the side of the menu where the sandwiches were listed.

“Hm, that sounds good, I think I’ll have one of those.” Adam said. “If you are ready to order I’ll wave the waiter over.”

“Sounds good.” Dave agreed. Adam raised his hand, waving it to get a passing waiters attention.

“Well, this is weird.” Kurt said, dressed in his uniform, holding a pen and notepad.

“Kurt, what are you doing here?” Dave said, glaring at him.

“I work here remember?”

“Of course I remember that, I thought you said you had the night off.”

“I did, Nancy’s mom got sick, what was I supposed to do?” Kurt said. “Well, what can I get for you to lovebirds?” He winked at Adam.  Dave placed his head in his hands, groaning.

“Um, I’ll have the Rueben and a coke…” Adam said, obviously confused at what was going on.

“I’ll have the same.” Dave said, peeking between his fingers.

“Alright boys, two cokes and Reuben’s coming up.” Kurt said, waltzing off to place the orders with the cook.

“Is he stalking you or something?” Adam asked, concerned.

“What? No, he’s my roommate, and is just a little over excited about me going on a date.” Dave confessed.

“Ah, he came and ordered coffee from me, he practically threatened me.” Adam said.

“Did it have anything to do with latex?”

“Um, no.” Adam said. “Do I want to know?”

“No, definitely not.” Dave said, shaking his head.

“Well then I must say you have some pretty colorful friends, much like my Apples.”

“Your apples?” Dave asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, yes, I used to be the leader and founder for NYADA’s show choir, The Adam’s Apples.” He smiled. “I still see them often, even if I can’t perform with them anymore. Do you sing?”

“No, that is more of my friend’s thing, I stick to football.” Dave said.

“Ah, well I am glad you found something you enjoy to do here, it is hard to go to college without some sort of outlet.”

“Agreed.”

“So, what are your favorite movies?” Adam asked, prompting a conversation that lasted through their meal, interrupted only when Kurt brought them their food and interjected that ‘David has a soft spot for Hairspray’ which delighted Adam, who had played ‘Link’ in one of NYADA’s performances of the show.

The evening progressed well, and they had a lot more things in common than they had either expected.

“Wait, so you are saying you have never drank tea?” Adam asked, disbelieving.

“Nope,” Dave shook his head.

“Well, that is just going to have to change. Would you like to go to my apartment? I can make you some.” Adam said.

“Yeah, sure.” Dave agreed. He waved Kurt over, who had insisted on serving them, including their last 3 drink refills.

“Do you guys want another coke?” He asked.

“Nah, we are going to head out. Here’s my card, just take it home with you when you leave, mkay?” Dave asked.

“Sure thing, see you guys. Dave, I want you home by midnight.” Kurt joked, before heading off to the cash register to pay for the meal. If he put it on his own tab, no one had to know. 

\--

Adam and Dave walked out the door and Adam pointed them to the left, heading down the street.

“So, when does football season start for you?” Adam asked.

“Oh, end of summer.” Dave said.

“So maybe we could see each other some more before you get busy?” Adam asked hopefully.

“Um, yeah, I would like that.” Dave grinned as Adam took his hand.

“So, how exactly does one become friends with a waiter at Callbacks with a penchant for stalking?”

“Long story.” Dave laughed. “Though he isn’t too bad, you would get along well with him, I think. But he is taken.” Dave rushed to say.

“No worries, Dave.” Adam said, smiling. They continued to walk in silence, enjoying each other’s presence, until they got to Adam’s apartment.

“Well this is it.” Adam motioned to the small studio apartment. “It isn’t much, but I rarely spend any time here, between work and volunteer stuff, so I don’t mind.”

“It’s nice.” Dave said.

“So, what kind of tea would you like? I have chamomile, peppermint, herbal, earl grey, and some Sleepy Time.” Adam said, standing in the small kitchen holding a cupboard open.

“I think, peppermint? It is the only one that I have heard of before.” Dave admitted embarrassed.

“No worries, it’s my favorite actually.” Adam supplied, and started fixing the tea. “Do you want to watch a movie?”

“Sure, that sounds good.” Dave agreed.

“I’ve been trying to rewatch all the Star Wars before the new one comes out, do you want to watch one of those? I’m on ‘Attack of the Clones’, everyone seems to think it’s lame but it’s my favorite.” Adam admitted.

“Really? It’s my favorite too! I used to watch it every week.” Dave said. “I really like the beasts in the ring, with Amidala, Anakin and Obi-Wan.”

“Me too! Those are so cool.” Adam grabbed a DVD case off the counter and handed it to Dave. “Can you put this in, while I finish with the tea? I think the kettle is almost ready.”

“Totally.” Dave walked over to the TV, stepping between and over precarious towers of books that covered most of the surfaces, and were spilling onto the floor. “Bit of a book worm I assume?” Dave said, steadying a pile of books he had bumped.

“Oh, yeah, bit of a bibliophile I am afraid. Actually a store nearby went out of business, and they were going to throw all of the books out, so they let me take them off their hands. I figure I will try to find good homes for the ones I don’t want, if you see any you want feel free to take them.” Adam offered.

“I don’t really read, but thank you.” Dave said.

“Well maybe your friends might like them?” Adam asked.

“Yeah, Kurt might, I don’t think Seb reads anything except Karma Sutra.”

“You know, I don’t think I have that one.” Adam said.

“Well I’m sure Seb already has 3 copies.” Dave joked.

Neither knew what to say next, but luckily they were saved by the tea kettle screaming.

“God, I thought people made tea to relax! That is not relaxing at all.” Dave said.

“Ah, you get used to it.” Adam said. He walked over to the kettle and took it off the burning, pouring the water into two tea cups sitting on the counter.

“Here is your tea, my good sir.” Adam said, bowing low and holding one of the tea cups towards Dave.

“Thank you.” Dave responded. “Shall we start the film?”  
“Yeah, sit anywhere.” Adam said, moving a stack of books off the couch onto a pile on the floor. Dave was sure they would tumble, but they stood their ground. Adam motioned to the cleared off spot, and Dave sat down, holding his tea.

Adam, still standing, looked at the couch, then motioned to the spot next to Dave. “Do you mind if I sit here?”

“No, go ahead.” Dave said, feeling slightly nervous.

Adam smiled at him and sat down next to Dave, their shoulders touching. Adam turned his head to look at Dave, and Dave smiled.

“You know, you have a really beautiful smile.” Adam said.

“Yeah right.” Dave dismissed.

“No, I’m serious. You don’t have to believe me, but I hope I can make you smile some more.” Dave didn’t know what to say, and Adam turned to the TV, picking up the remote and starting the movie. After the moment of awkwardness passed, they soon began a passionate discussion of why Attack of the Clones was a great addition to the Star Wars franchise. Halfway through when Adam got up to get them more tea, he came back to sit down, and Dave wrapped his arm around Adam’s shoulders, pulling him closer.

\--

Kurt grabbed his coat and wallet with Dave’s card and clocked out of work. He walked home, happy to be able to sleep. He arrived at their apartment and unlocked the door, looking around for Dave or Sebastian. He glanced over at the clock, which read 12:15. “Ugh, I need to get some sleep.” Kurt moaned. He walked into the living room and turned on the lamp next to their worn couch. The light illuminated a sleeping Sebastian, curled up on the couch, his head nestled into one of Kurt’s sweaters.  Kurt rolled his eyes. He wanted to complain about wrinkles, but the scene was just too cute.  However he knew he had to get Sebastian into a real bed or he wouldn’t hear the end of it tomorrow. “Come on Seb,” He said, kneeling down next to the couch. “You gotta get up.”

“Wha- no. I wanna sleemmph.” Sebastian mumbled, burying his head deeper into the sweater.

“Nope, Seb, come with me.” Kurt kissed his temple. “I’m sorry baby, but you’re gonna hate me if I don’t do this.” Kurt grabbed Sebastian’s arm and tried to pull him up.

“No, Kuuurt.” He groaned, but his eyes started to blink open.

“Come on baby.” Kurt continued to pull on his arm.

“Ugh, fine.” Sebastian sighed. He stood up and Kurt let go of his arm to take his elbow, guiding Sebastian to their room.

“Is Dave home yet?” Kurt asked.

“Nah, he is still out.” Sebastian fell into the bed face first.

“Oh, I hope he is enjoying himself.” Kurt said, sitting down at a vanity to put some cold cream on his face before turning in. He finished and got up, pulling the covers down and helping Sebastian under then, before stripping to his briefs and slipping in next to his boyfriend, draping his arm across Sebastian’s stomach.

\--

“Don’t you think Senator Amidala would need stitches after that tiger beast scratched her back?” Adam asked.

“You would think, and the beast is called a Nexu.” Dave said.

“Really? I didn’t know they named all of them.” Adam said.

“Well, not in the movie, but if you read the book versions they name them. I read them a lot as a kid. You see that green one with 8 legs?” Dave pointed to the screen when it was shown.

“Yeah, it looks like some sort of horse/crab/spider mutant.” Adam said.

“It kinda does. It is called an Ackley, and the horned one, being ridden by Anakin is called a Reek.” Dave said.

“Wow, I wonder whose job it is to create all these names and histories.”

“I don’t know, but I wouldn’t complain if I had that job.” Dave said. “Oh, and it is interesting, the Reek isn’t a native of Geonosis. He was exported from either Ylesia or the Codian moon.”

“Hm, I wonder how such a distinct creature cold be from 2 different places.” Adam wondered.

“I don’t know, I guess maybe someone caught some of them on one place and moved them to another of a similar environment.” Dave suggested. “Some documents say that the Codian moon orbits Ylesia, and other say that it is near the outskirts of the universe. No one really knows.”

“That is a bit confusing.” Adam paused the movie. “I really enjoy watching this with you, I never knew all this stuff about the worlds.”

“Thank you? I guess I don’t really have anyone to talk to about this, so this is fun.” Dave smiled.

“I guess we make a good team.” Adam smiled back.

“I guess so.” Dave agreed.

\--

Dave blinked his eyes open, noticing a heavy weight resting against his shoulder. Looking down, he noticed Adam, no longer wearing a beanie, resting his head against Dave’s shoulder, deep in sleep. A light peered through the window across the room, informing him that it was morning. The main menu screen of ‘A New Hope’ was replaying on the TV screen. Dave stretched out his arm and took the remote off the table, shutting the TV off. He looked back at Adam. “Hey, Adam, wake up.” Dave prompted, rubbing his arm.

“Hmmm?”

“It’s morning Adam.” Dave said, not sure how to wake him.

“It is?” Adam asked.

“Yeah, Honey.” Dave said.

Adam opened his eyes and smiled. “You called me honey.”

“Um, yeah, I did, sorry, uh.” Dave stammered.

“Shh, don’t apologize. I like it.” Adam said. He unfolded himself from Dave’s side, and stood up, straightening his cardigan, and holding his hand out to help pull Dave up.

“Do you want to stay for breakfast?” Adam offered.

“I would love too, but I think I should head back, I didn’t mean to stay the night, I have to get back home, and finish an essay for Monday.” Dave frowned.

“It’s okay, I’ll see you again, won’t I?” Adam asked hopefully.

“Of course.” Dave said. “I’ll text you when I am free.” Dave said.

Adam smiled at him. “I hope so.”

Dave looked around. “Well, I should probably head out.”

“Yeah.” Adam agreed. They both stood there. “Oh bloody hell.” Adam strode over to Dave and planted a quick kiss on his lips.

“You kissed me.” Dave said, shocked.

“Yeah, I did.” Adam said.

“Wow. I’ve never been kissed before.” Dave said.

“Well now you have.” Adam smiled.

“I want to stay but I really should leave.” Dave said, cursing Ms. Starget for assigning so much homework.

“We can meet up later in the week?” Adam suggested. “I can make dinner.”

“That sounds great.” Dave said. “I never did get to explain football to you.”

They walked towards the door. “So I’ll see you soon?” Adam asked, opening the door for Dave.

“Yes.” Dave said, grinning. He walked past Adam out into the hallway, before turning back, leaning forward and kissing Adam on the lips.

“Goodbye, Adam.” Dave said, pulling back and smiling, before walking down the hall, and taking the stairs down.  Reaching the street, he turned towards home, and was surprised to find he was actually looking forward to Kurt drilling him about his date.

\--

Kurt was sitting in the living room reading a book when Dave opened the door and hung his keys up on the rack.  Kurt placed a bookmark in his book and closed it, setting it on the table beside him. “So, David, how did the date go?”  He asked. 

Sebastian looked up from where he was sitting on the floor, surrounded by papers. “You know when I said ‘Go get some’ I figured you would wait at least 48 hours.” Kurt threw a pillow at him, but he caught it and tossed it back.

“You are ridiculous Seb, nothing happened.” Dave said, while toeing off his shoes.

“Nothing happened? I hope you don’t mean that entirely.” Kurt inquired.

“Well, we did kiss.” Dave said, and grinned when Kurt started squealing.

“Oh my god, Dave!” Kurt said, getting up and running over to him, giving him an over enthusiastic hug.

“Calm down there, it wasn’t that big of a deal.” Dave said.

“Yes it is a big deal! It’s your first kiss, besides me, but I don’t think that counts.” Kurt said, not bitterness in his tone.

“Yeah, probably not.”

“So, you’re going to see him again right?” Kurt asked.

“Yeah.” Dave blushed.

Sebastian stood up and walked over, unwrapping Kurt’s arms from their roommate. “Well I’m proud of you.” He said. “Almost thought you didn’t have it in you.”

“Oh shut up.” Dave said, smacking his arm playfully.

“I am entirely serious. I figured once I and Kurt got married and moved out of this place you would come with, live in a cabin out back of our house.” Sebastian said. 

“Hmm,” Kurt nuzzled into Sebastian’s neck, where he had attached himself once removed from Dave. “You want to marry me?” He asked.

“Well, yeah babe, I guess I do.” Sebastian said.

“Now now, I don’t want to sit through you two practicing your vows. Keep that to the bedroom.” Dave interjected.

“You’re right Dave. This is your time to shine.” Sebastian said. “How was the date?” He asked, genuinely curious. Hearing a rumble come from Dave’s stomach Kurt volunteered to make him breakfast while he talked.

“It was perfect.” Dave said. “We drank tea, watched Star Wars, It was nice to watch it without a certain someone,” He eyed Kurt, “Criticizing the wardrobe department whenever a new character was introduced.”

“Hey, I stand by that! It doesn’t make sense for Queen Amidala to wear such big clothes when traveling.” Kurt said, waving his spatula around. “She is on the run half the time, I don’t see how packing all those fancy head dresses is practical. I’m all for a fashion statement, and I won’t deny they look good, but I feel bad for her servants having to haul all that around.”

“Well, regardless, we watched two, then fell asleep halfway through ‘A New Hope’.”

“You really like him don’t you?” Kurt asked, flipping a pancake.

“Yeah, I think I do.” Dave said.

“Well good for you.” Sebastian said from his seat across the table. “I’m glad you found someone special. So when do we get to meet him?”

“I think I may want to hold off on introducing you guys to him, I don’t want to scare him away.”

“What are you talking about? We are perfectly normal.” Sebastian said.

“Yeah, sure you are.” Dave said with a raise of his eyebrows.

“Whatever man. Come on, let’s finish this homework so you can go back to your lover boy sooner.” Sebastian moved back to his previous place on the floor, separating out Dave’s part of it.

Dave got up to look over the papers with Sebastian while Kurt finished making breakfast, when his phone chirped.

He pulled it out of his pocket and unlocked the screen.

Adam [9:57]: Did you get home alright?

Dave [9:59]: Yeah, I did. Thank you for the wonderful evening.

Adam [10:04]: Anytime. I mean that.


End file.
